There Are Some Things You Can Never Forget
by razzledazzle96
Summary: REWRITTEN! READ AGAIN! Edward is in love with Bella, but she refuses to admit her true feelings. Then, tragedy strikes. Is it too late for Bella to realize? Are there really some things that you can never forget? ALL HUMAN!
1. Boyfwiend

**Disclaimer: **All rights go to Stephenie Meyer - I'm just daydreaming!

**Note: **VERY IMPORTANT! This story used to be _There Are Some Things You Can Never Forget. _Well, I've made it better. This has more drama and will, bottom line, be a more interesting FanFic. FULL SUMMARY: Bella and Edward have been best friends since the age of five. They are now 16 and Edward has fallen in love with her. Deep down, Bella feels the same way - she just refuses to admit it. A tragic accident occurs, and Edward loses his memory. Will she tell him what happened before he falls in love…with someone else? Could it be too late for Bella to realize, or are there some things that you can never forget? THIS WILL BE MUCH MORE ACTION-FILLED - I PROMISE! PLEASE READ THIS NEW CHAPTER ONE! Sorry that this first chapter is slow, but I needed to back up to their childhood a bit! Things will get juicier soon!

**BTW:** Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie are all the same age. In this chapter, they are all five years old. Edward, Alice, and Emmett are Cullens. Jasper and Rosalie are the Hale twins. Bella is, of course, the one and only Swan child. They are ALL HUMAN - no vampires at all!

**BPOV (age 5, 1996)**

"This is your first day of K-5, Bella! Are you excited?" Mommy asked me, smiling.

"No…"

"Why not, sweetie? Kindergarten will be fun! That's one of the best years of your life!" Mommy laughed.

"But….what if nobody wants to be my fwiend?" I cried, clinging on to her. What if no one liked me?

She took me by the hand and led me to the grassy playground. I was intimidated by so many other kids and the bright colors. "Don't worry, Bella. I promise you'll find a playmate. Go on and have fun," Mommy said reassuringly. After seeing that the teachers were watching, she left.

I hopped onto a swing and started moving a tiny bit, the toes of my sneakers dragging the ground. A girl that looked my age came up to me. She had short, kind of spiky black hair and reminded me of fairies I read about in story books.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen! Who are you?" she asked happily. I wondered if she really _was _a pixie.

"Bella Swan," I replied shyly.

"You're pretty. Let's be best fwiends! Come follow me," she instructed. I got up.

"Where are we going?"

"To meet my brothers and my boyfwiend!" Alice replied, tugging on my arm.

"You have a boyfwiend?" My eyes widened in surprise.

"Yup! Hurry!" She drug me to the slide where there was a group of kids clumped near it, waiting for us.

"This is Bella Swan!" Alice announced. "This is Emmett, my brother. Edward is my twin and Jasper is my boyfwiend. He has a twin, too - Rosalie. She's dating Emmett, by the way. Say hi, everyone!"

They all murmured, "Hi." I looked up at Emmett and took a baby step back. He was so big! Rosalie was bootiful with her long, blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I secretly thought Jasper was kinda cute until I saw Alice's twin. He was _really _cute!

"OK," Alice started cheerfully, "now that we've all been acquantited, we can go play tag!" She rushed off, expecting everyone to follow her. Jasper sighed.

"You've gotta love Alice." He ran off after her.

"Wait! I don't wanna get my bow messed up!" Rosalie called as she half-jogged to keep up with them.

"I can go _way _faster than both of you!" Emmett yelled, speeding up. He and Jasper began to race.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Crazy fwiends." He grinned.

"Yup," I sighed quietly. He somehow caught it, though.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just…Alice has Jasper and Rosalie has Emmett, but I don't have a boyfwiend." I felt silly telling him this.

"Well…_I'll _be your boyfwiend, if you want," he offered.

I smiled. Mommy was right - today has been the best day of my life! I made one, two, three…_four _best friends and one very special boyfwiend… "Of course."

The whistle blew, and the teacher-lady told us that it was time to go inside. Edward and me held hands as we walked towards the other kids. I could tell that this was going to be a gweat day.

"Mommy! I made…" I stopped to count with my fingers. "_Four _best fwiends! I also have a boyfwiend, too! His name is Edward Cullen!" I exclaimed. My words came out fast in my rush to share the good news.

"That's wonderful, sweetie! What did I tell you?" Mommy picked me up and set me in her lap. "Wait a minute. Did you say 'Cullen'?"

"Yup! Edward has a bwother named Emmett and sister named Alice who's my new best fwiend!" I told her.

"That's good because the Cullens are our new neighbors. I have a feeling that you'll be seeing them a lot. If you want, I'll arrange a play date, Bella."

I couldn't have been more thrilled if Mommy had said we were going to Disney World. "Yay! Please do it!"

She laughed. "Right away, Miss Eager Beaver!" This day kept getting better and betterer! Nothing could spoil my good mood except for…

"We're having green peas for dinner," Mommy said from the kitchen. EWW!!

**BPOV (age 12, 2003)**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into wearing this," I complained to Alice. After ten minutes of arguing over my outfit, I somehow ended up in a dress that came above my knees and wedges two inches high - maybe three. I was going to fall flat on my face in front of everybody! "I mean, really. It's a party with just the six of us."

"Oh, come on, Bella. Lighten up! Those heels aren't stilettos!"

"If I embarrass myself, Alice, I swear…"

"Nothing's going to happen. Relax." The little pixie grinned. "Never bet against me. No, wait - never _ever _bet against Alice Cullen."

"Fine. But I'll blame you," I joked. I walked into their living room where the others were waiting. For the millionth time I asked Alice what we were going to do, but she kept insisting that it must stay a surprise.

"OK. Now that we're all here, we're going to play…truth or dare!" Alice sounded like a game show host - she was that enthusiastic.

I groaned.

"Aw, you've done enough whining for today, Bella. Emmett! Truth or dare?" Alice smiled mischievously. I didn't even _want _to know what her devious mind was thinking up!

"Dare," Emmett replied confidently. "I'm man enough!"

"Good to know. I dare you to…dress up in a full-blown ballerina costume and wear it to school Monday. You also have to go up to Mike and say, 'I'm a pretty princess!'" she declared. Emmett paled slightly.

"Why Mike?!"

"Because I said so - that's why! Now it's your turn."

"Fine," Emmett sighed, resigned. "Here we go. Jasper!"

"Why me, Emmett? Why me?" Jasper said in an exasperated tone. "Dare."

"Bad choice, Jazz. Now you've gotta take off your pants in front of the cheerleading squad! You bring it all on yourself, you know. Tsk, tsk," he fake-scolded.

"I've got to do _WHAT_?!" Jasper exclaimed, horrified. "How could you be so cruel, Em?!"

"It's what I do. At least you get to torture someone else this time," Emmett replied. He sounded quite happy.

"I'm going to fake a cold Monday." Jasper shook his head sadly. "I choose you, Rosalie."

"Truth," she said automatically.

"Wimp," Emmett muttered. Apparently, Rosalie heard him and she knocked the back of his head. "OW! What was that for?"

"If you were smart, you would've chosen truth, too," Rosalie said under her breath.

"_Any way, _who was your first kiss?" Jasper asked. He probably already knew the answer and was asking for that very reason.

"Umm…Mike?" It came out almost as a question.

"MIKE?! Are you _joking _me! The guy's a total idiot!" Emmett exclaimed. "How could you even touch his _hand _let alone kiss him on the lips?"

"Ugh! I didn't know he was weird until I had already agreed to go to dinner with him! We never got past the first date, OK? He kissed me before I could pull away," she grumbled. "But, moving on, it's Edward's turn and I'm forcing you to pick dare."

"OK. Bring it on…?" he replied, a little bit wary.

"Oh, I will," Rosalie smiled. She leaned over to whisper something in Alice's ear. Alice nodded. "We dare you to…kiss Bella on the lips!"

I blushed like a tomato. They just _had _to embarrass me, didn't they?

"Only if you are OK with this," I told him. I didn't want Edward to be forced into kissing me - that could hurt our friendship.

"Now what kind of person would I be if I backed down from a dare?" he joked. "But we will do this only if _you _are OK with it."

"Now what kind of friend would I be if I _let _you back down from a dare?" I retorted in response. We leaned in and…Edward lightly kissed me on the lips.

It was sort of awkward for my first kiss, but it was sweet coming from my best friend. It sort of tingled when our lips met, but not in a waythat would make me draw back and hurt his feelings. **(AN: What do you **_**think**_** she felt? In this story, Bella can be kind of clueless!)**

Emmett and Jasper whistled while Alice and Rosalie clapped. I, of course, blushed bright red again. "I hope my skills weren't that bad," I whispered to Edward. "I couldn't think of anyone better to share my first kiss with than my, coincidentally, very first girlfriend," he assured me, shooting me his famous grin.

**EPOV**

That was…amazing. There was no other way to describe how I felt. It was after everyone had already fallen asleep while I laid awake, thinking, when I finally realized that I was in love with my best friend, Bella Swan.

**Note: **So, how was that for the first chapter? PLEASE review and spread the word! You don't know how much that would mean to me! And yes, this is the new chapter. I only had one 'old' chapter so this is the only chapter that you have to 'read again'! I PROMISE that this plotline is similar but much better due to the changes I am making!


	2. Where Does This Leave Us Now?

**Note: **I really am disappointed and hurt here! No one ever reads my stories - seriously! I have some good ideas if people would just take a look at them! L The good part is coming soon…ish, so stay tuned! I also am in the progress of creating a story called _Nothing to Lose, So Much to Gain _(it will be a Twilight FanFic, of course), so wait please! By the way, this is sort of out of character since Bella has a slight crush on Jacob and isn't madly in love with Edward…yet! Of course this is ExB! What kind of person would try to break up Edward and Bella?!

**BPOV (age 15, 2006)**

"Bella. Don't turn around, but Jacob Black is staring at you," Alice whispered to me. My back was to him since the lunch table he always sat at was opposite ours in the cafeteria.

"Really?" Alice was the only one that knew I had a little bit of a crush on him. I don't think she likes him very much, though - whenever I talk about him, she sort of makes a face. But, being the loyal friend she is, Alice keeps me 'up to date'.

"Yes," she replied, half-sighing. "Maybe you should go sit with him."

"I really don't get why you don't like Jake. I mean, he's really nice."

Alice rolled her eyes. "So is my dog, but you don't see me drooling over Smiley."

"I am _not _drooling over -" A shadow loomed over the round table, and I looked up, horrified to find…

"Hi. Mind if I join you?" Jacob asked me, grinning. I almost blushed - almost, but I somehow managed to rein it in.

"Have a seat," I offered.

"Thanks. So, Edward, how's life?" Jake asked, completely at ease.

"Fine," Edward replied shortly. I forgot to mention that Edward dislikes him a lot, too - a completely unreasonable attitude.

"Will you meet me after school, Bella? I need to talk to you, but the bell's about to ring."

"Su…sure," I stuttered, not able to believe my good luck. Jacob _was _the second most popular guy in school. The first was probably Edward - all the other girls thought he was super hot.

"OK. See you later - meet me in the parking lot." Jake got up, taking his tray with him, leaving me stunned - probably with my mouth slightly hanging open, too - behind. I looked over at Alice and Edward, who were totally the opposite. Their mouths were pressed in hard, annoyed lines.

"What?" I asked. "Seriously, guys. What's your problem?"

"Jacob - _he's _the problem. What if he hurts you?" Edward said, his arms crossed.

"What?!" This time, I spoke in a completely different tone. "Is that what you think? You're being way too…overprotective. Grow up, OK? You don't have to treat me like your little sister." I watched Edward's face crumple in pain, and I felt bad for what I said.

"Fine. I'll save you some annoyance and just leave." And with that, he threw his trash away and stormed out of the cafeteria just as the bell rang.

I felt water well up in my eyes and I quickly wiped the traitorous tears away. I wanted to say something - to tell Edward that I was sorry - but he was already long gone.

Edward didn't speak much to me for the rest of the day, which was pretty impressive considering that we had six periods together and are Biology partners. I did not blame him for acting childish - I deserved it. I knew that Edward was just worried about me. I mean, we _are _basically siblings, but Jacob would never physically hurt me. Ironically, _I'm _the one who hurts people.

It was soon time to meet Jacob in the parking lot. Before I left the classroom, I jotted down a note on a piece of paper and slipped it to Edward. Then, I took a deep breath and headed towards his Rabbit which he leaned against, waiting.

"Hey, Bella. Thanks for agreeing to come here."

"It's fine. So, what did you want to tell me?" I asked, not wanting to sound too eager.

"Well…the thing is, I've liked you for a long time - ever since we were thirteen. Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked hesitantly.

I couldn't answer for a moment, and Jacob apparently took my silence the wrong way.

"I understand -"

"No, wait. I'd love to be your girlfriend, Jake." His expression lightened considerably, and he flashed a smile.

"I'll come pick you up at seven on Friday if that's alright with you," he offered.

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow." I waved and walked off to find my truck. I was, of course, excited and happy, but at the same time, something didn't feel…right. I shook off the feeling and got into my car. Surely it was nothing. Jacob would be a great boyfriend - he was nice, funny, and handsome. He was everything I could want…or so I thought.

"Alice! Guess what? Jake is…my boyfriend!" I exclaimed, opening the Cullens' door (they'd given me a key long ago), only to find Edward standing there with a shocked expression his face.

"Jake's _what?"_

"Umm…we're dating," I whispered.

He shook his head as if I'd confirmed his worst nightmare. "I should've told you years ago, Bella. It's all my fault that I waited this long. But I can't hold it in any longer. Since the age of five, we've been best friends, but lately…I've been feeling something more than friendship. Bella…I think I'm in love with you."

I stood there, shocked. Edward…loved me? My mind couldn't comprehend it. Of course I loved him, too - just as a brother. What would I tell him? This could completely ruin our friendship!

I decided on the truth. "Edward, I love…just not like the way you want me to. I'm sorry, I really am."

He sighed. "I understand, Bella. I…I need some time alone." Edward looked away and half-ran to his bedroom. What had I done and, more importantly, where does this leave us now??


	3. Just Desserts

**Note: **Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days, but I was busy getting my thoughts out for _Nothing to Lose, So Much to Gain._ For some reason, people like this story more than that one - so take a look at it! It, so far, has 3 chapters! I am not sure if this chapter will be super action-packed, but I'll try. Now, this a bit OOC, but remember - Bella's flaw right now is that she sometimes has self-denial like in _Eclipse._

BTW: I am positing the play lists for this FanFic and _There Are Some Things That You Can Never Forget_, so look for it in my profile/bio!

P.S. Sorry that I had to make Jacob a bad guy in this FanFic, but it wouldn't work out right if I didn't! And no, he does not bodily harm Bella - just emotionally! Oops! I shouldn't have typed that. Darn it! I type about 80 words per minute, no kidding, so hopefully this will be done very soon!

**BPOV**

I felt terrible for saying that to Edward. I was worried about if our friendship would suffer, but I was mostly concerned about his feelings. But, of course, it's not like I could lie to him. Why did I feel like I _had _told him a half-truth? I'm sure it's because Edward is my very best-friend and I feel guilty. Of course that's the reason. What other explanation could there be?

I tried to give him so space the next day. He didn't want to speak to me and I didn't blame him. I took Alice aside during lunch - we needed to talk.

"Are you mad at me, Alice?" I asked her hesitantly. I mean, Edward _was _her twin brother. She had every right to be annoyed.

"No. It's just that I'm worried about Edward, that's all. No, I don't blame you, Bella. It's not your fault." She sighed. "I wish that he'd told you sooner. But no - I'm not upset."

"Good. I feel so bad, though. I'm really worried that this will ruin our friendship permanently," I confided.

"I don't think so. I know Edward and he's not one to hold grudges - especially against you. Your relationship is too strong to break even if the matter is more…serious." I nodded.

"I guess so. But…what if keeping our friendship will hurt him in the long run?"

"It very well might, Bella. I don't know. Just…be careful, OK? I have a bad feeling about the near future. Call me crazy, but I think that something awful is going to happen."

I froze at her words - they sounded so resigned - as dark as night. "I hope not. I don't think that I could take anymore drama," I said, trying weakly to make a joke.

"Who knows? Anything can happen, anything goes. Just remember this: sometimes it's too late to realize." With a knowing look, Alice walked away, leaving me there to wonder what she had meant.

**EPOV**

Finally, the last bell rang, signaling freedom - sweet freedom. Today had been exceptionally awkward and painful for me and probably Bella, too. Thank goodness _she's _the infamous blusher and not me. I gathered my books and other things quickly and headed towards Emmett's car, waiting for him and Alice to come.

"Cullen!" someone from behind me called. I turned around to see Jacob Black standing several feet away. "I need to talk to you."

Wondering what he wanted, I sighed and walked over to him. "What is it?"

"What is your relationship with Bella?" he asked unashamedly and straight-to-the-point. So, it came down to jealousy, huh?

"We're best friends, Black. Nothing more - no need to get all worked up," I replied. _If only that weren't true._

"That's fine. Just stay away from my Bella. If you so much as even _hug _her, I'll know, OK? She's mine. I know that you like her," he said, inching closer menacingly.

"Good to know. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go home," I said angrily, my fists clenched as I stormed away from him. Who did Jacob think he was, going around telling me what I could and couldn't do with Bella? He didn't own her!

"So, what was that all about?" Alice asked me once we were inside Emmett's Jeep. Apparently, she'd either seen or overheard our heated conversation - if you could call it that.

"Just Jacob getting territorial about Bella - that's all," I replied, trying to sound nonchalant. I loved Alice to death, but sometime she could meddle a bit too much.

"Ugh! I hate that kid!" she exclaimed in frustration. "I wish Bella would dump him and leave him crying in a heap on the floor!"

I laughed dryly. _Don't we all, Alice. Don't we all._

**BPOV**

I decided to visit Jacob that afternoon. Yes, maybe I should've called first, but I wanted to surprise him. I had been feeling really sad lately (one guess why!) and I need a cheer-up - badly. I still felt incredibly guilty for hurting Edward so deeply. It was eating at me incessantly! I thought that Jake could be my way of escape, even if only for a little while.

I knocked on the door once, twice, three times and still received no answer. I knew that Jacob had football practice today, so I headed towards the beach while I waited.

I began my leisurely stroll, glancing at the blue-gray waves lapping against the sandy shore strewn with bone-white driftwood when I saw them. It was Jacob - with another girl's arms wrapped around him. They were locked in a tight embrace, kissing at a rate thought I would've thought impossible. I stared on in horror, unable to say a word. He looked up and immediately mirrored my expression.

"Bella! This…this is not what it looks like!" Jacob scrambled to get away from the blonde (what else?) girl. I laughed humorlessly.

"How stupid do you think I am? You were making out, right, or did my eyes deceive me? I'm pretty sure that you two weren't knitting sweaters," I said sarcastically, the venom coming out in waves from my eyes and tongue.

"Wait! Don't leave, Bella! I can explain…" his voice trailed off, obviously at a loss for a believable excuse.

"Save your breath - you'll need it." I glared at the girl who glared right back. "I hope you two are happy together." And, with that, I waltzed away from Jacob, La Push, and that whole part of my life - including the friendship that he and I had once shared.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Charlie asked me once I came home, sensing that something was amiss.

I didn't feel like lying to him, so I told Charlie the truth. "I caught Jake kissing another girl."

"I've never particularly liked that kid, even when you two were toddlers. Maybe you should give Edward a chance, Bella - _he'd _stick with you." He went back to his game.

What?! My own dad knew as much about my romantic life as Alice did - _and _he was trying to persuade me to date my best friend! How more pathetic can you get. I stomped up to my room and collapsed on my bed, grumbling about backstabbers and the world in general. Little did I know that everyone was right - it just would take something tragic for me to finally realize.

**EPOV**

"Don't mention Jacob to Bella," Alice said to me that evening after she'd gotten off of her cell phone. "She found him on the beach…making out with another girl."

That scumbag! How dare he hurt her like that? "I'll kill him."

"I'd completely encourage that except that I don't particularly want to have to bail you out of juvie. But I find no objection to…getting Jacob back." She smiled mischievously, and I became wary.

"Alice…? What are you thinking? You're not planning something that will get us grounded for two years, are you?" I asked, worried.

"Of course not, silly! I just want to dole out a little bit of revenge to someone who truly deserves it. And that someone happen to be Jacob."

"OK. As long as it's not illegal, I'm in," I agreed. What could go wrong?

Well, to answer my own question, I must admit - the results _were _pretty funny, even if the act was incredibly childish. Honestly, I can't believe that they fell for it!

Alice found out (and don't ask me how) that the girl is Lauren Mallory from school. Bella didn't recognize her because, thankfully, they don't know each other very well until recently. We kind of bought her flowers with poison ivy hidden between the stems and placed them on her doorstep. Alice placed a note along with the itchy flowers that read:

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I love Bella_

_And I __**hate **__you!_

Yeah, really stupid - I know. But, being the not-brightest-bulb-in-the-box that Lauren is, she believed it and was obviously incredibly mad after the poison ivy and the poem. She went to Jacob's house and, basically, punched his lights out, not to mention rubbing him all over with the ivy. We followed her there and it was the funniest thing that I'd ever seen! I never knew that she could hit that hard! Under other circumstances, our actions would have been considered cruel, but they really deserved it. I guess, in the end, everyone gets their just desserts - including me, in the long run.


	4. Goodbye

**Note: **OK, I was a little bit self-conscious about writing that little comic relief part at the end of the last chapter, but you guys seemed to like it! By the way, PLEASE tell people about my stories! I really don't have many reviews, and it means the world to me when you give me encouragement or even constructive criticism! Also, that was about the last funny part you're going to see for a while! Sorry, but this story is dramatic, not humorous! Don't forget to look at the genres for my FanFics - they usually indicate a few things that will happen in the story…hint, hint!

P.S. I made Alice have occasional visions because, if you remember, the books say that she was psychic as a human, too! Edward thinks he only has a crush on Bella, but let me tell you - it runs a _lot _deeper than that! And so do Bella's feelings. She just doesn't know it…yet. WARNING: THIS IS A VERY SAD CHAPTER! I'M SORRY, BUT IT HAS TO BE THIS WAY IN ORDER FOR IT TO BE A GOOD STORY! Please tell me if I suck at writing sad scenes, because my other FanFic is going to have a LOT!! It's hard to put tragedy into words, you know?

DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW TO GET RID OF THE UNDERLINE? SOMETIMES IT'S THERE, SOMETIMES IT'S NOT - THAT IS SO ANNOYING!!

**BPOV**

Things have improved…a little bit. Edward is no longer avoiding me, although he hasn't been overly talkative - but I can live with that, I guess. Lauren Mallory, the girl that was making out with Jacob, has a severe case of poison ivy and she keeps sending Alice and Edward death glares every chance she gets. I'm not even sure that I _want _to know what they did to her.

It was freezing cold that morning - the road was covered in a thin sheet of deadly ice and snow was swiftly swirling to the ground. I groaned - I really was not a fan of snowy weather.

I always rode to school with the Cullens since I wasn't old enough to drive myself to school. Alice relayed to me what she and Edward had done to Jake and Lauren, and I couldn't help but laugh. I mean, they _did _deserve it!

Much too soon, the bell rang, and it was time for class to start. We headed towards the building when I realized that I'd left my iPod in Emmett's Jeep.

"If I'm late to lit again, Mr. Honea will kill me," Emmett said. He tossed Edward the keys. "You can go back with Bella," he told him.

I blushed. This was going to be anything but pleasant. Our friendship was still…rocky, to say the least at the moment. Couldn't Emmett have given _Alice _the keys and spared me a little bit of embarrassment?

"OK," Edward sighed. The two of trudged back to the Jeep. I would've apologized, but I was too much of a coward, afraid that I'd make it worse. He unlocked the door and I poked my head in, using my hands to grope around on the floor, trying to locate the stupid iPod.

**EPOV**

I felt bad for making Bella feel so uncomfortable, but I just couldn't bring myself to say anything. I waited as patiently as possible while she searched for the cursed iPod when I first heard it - the sound of tires skidding across a slippery surface. I looked up to see a van careening out of control, heading straight for…Bella, who was standing there in oblivion to the oncoming danger.

I had just one thought racing through my mind: not her. Not my best friend - the girl who, I confess, I'm in love with. I pushed her to the ground, out of harm's way, with no time to run for cover. I braced myself for the impact. I closed my eyes right at the moment that my vision began to fade and the world went dark as the pain overtook me.

**BPOV**

My head cracked against the hard, unforgiving ground. I tried to sit up, ignoring the shooting pain that hit my brain as I did so, but to no avail. I stayed down, hearing the shout of panicked voices and the wail of sirens.

All I knew that Edward had pushed me out of the way - I didn't know if he was hurt or…I couldn't even think it.

"Oh my god!" I heard a girl scream. "Edward!" I recognized the voice - it was Alice. Salt water tears filled my eyes as I was left to imagine what had happened to him.

Moments later, the EMTs arrived on the scene. They lifted me onto a stretcher and, even from there, I could not catch a glimpse of him. Truthfully, I was afraid of what I'd see - the cries coming from all sides didn't sound good. If Edward really does…die, it will be totally and completely my fault. Closing my eyes, I soon drifted into a dreamless state of unconsciousness - one that I wished I would never wake up from.

**APOV**

Why? Why Edward? I couldn't stop myself from sobbing, even though Jasper was holding me, trying to console me. What if he dies? He's only fifteen for crying out loud, not to mention my twin brother at that! Who knew that Edward's sacrifice could be his last?

**BPOV**

I had woken up only a few minutes ago to learn that Edward Cullen, my best friend, was fighting for his life at that very moment. I sat in a chair in the waiting room, dreading what could possibly be the worst news of my life. Was he going to be OK?

I heard a pair of footsteps enter the room and I looked up to see Alice standing in front of me, her eyes red and tears running door her cheeks.

"He's…gone." Without looking at me, she collapsed into my arms, sobbing. My heart was breaking as I cried with her. It was all because of me that my friends and almost-family were in so much pain. I was to blame. And the worst part? I never even got to say goodbye.

**Note: **OK, guys. Sad, tragic - I know! It was hard for me to write because I was afraid that I would mess up such a heart wrenching scene. I hope it was alright. Hang in with me there - we all know Edward is not dead because we wouldn't have a story without him. He's also not been turned into a vampire because they don't exist in this FanFic. PLEASE keep reading. I make cliff-hangers so you guys will review! No reviews - no chapters! Yes, I can be evil - I admit it! Sorry that the chapter was extra short, but I had to cut it off there. I have a five-day fall break starting today and goes all the way through Tuesday, so I will probably update this and _Nothing to Lose, So Much to Gain _often! What do you guys think of my Play List choices for both stories? Let me know!


	5. Twelve Minutes

**Disclaimer: **All rights go to Stephenie Meyer - I just own the plotline.

**Note: **OK, this is more of a chapter that's vital but not very action-filled in the physical sense. I hope it satisfies. This will sound stupid, but what are hits? I saw my story stats and looked at my hits - I don't know what they are. I feel the need to say this: if anyone steals my stories, I will personally hunt you down and copy your own! Sorry, but that's how it will be if that were to ever happen. But you guys rock, so no worries!

**BPOV**

I felt so numb - like what was happening was just the worst nightmare I've ever have - one I can't wake up from. It was impossible to wrap my mind around the fact that Edward is dead, and I, basically, killed him. I cried when I realized that even though hadn't accepted his love, he still gave up his life for me. You can never understand the full impact of such a sacrifice unless you have witnessed it first-hand.

Most people grieve not for the person who died, but for themselves - that they'd never see them again. I did, too, but more so I grieved for all the things that Edward would never get to do, the years he would never get to live. And the other Cullens. They all must hate me now - I was surprised that Alice would even touch me, the reason that her brother was dead.

I don't know how long the two of just sat in that empty waiting room, sobbing, but it seemed like an eternity. I was thankful that no one else was around for Alice's sake - no one should see her in such pain.

I looked up to see the large black-and-white clock hanging on the wall. It had only been twelve minutes, but it, as I said, had felt like forever when Carlisle walked into the room.

I didn't know what to say and was scared at the prospect. Thankfully, he spoke first. "We…we were able to save him. He is alive, but…I'm not sure for how long. Believe me, I want to scream and shout for joy, but I don't want you two to become too hopeful," he said. I didn't scream or shout, no matter how I longed to, but I couldn't stop a small smile from spreading across my face. Edward had come back to us, and that was all that mattered right now.

"How…how bad off is he?" Alice managed to get out.

At that, Carlisle looked away. He mumbled something that I couldn't understand, then cleared his throat and repeated it. "Edward wasn't _just _hit by the car - it half-ran over him. As you can imagine, the bodily damage is terrible, but it's the head injuries that worry me the most since they are more serious. When I find out more, I will come tell you, but I have to get back to Esme."

After Carlisle left, Alice and I sat there in silence, waiting. For what, I'm not sure - I can only focus on the present. I remembered the twelve minutes of pure agony that I'd just gone through - how broken my heart had been. I had never felt such pain in my whole life. This ran much deeper than hurt you would feel if you lost your best friend.

"He loves you, Bella. I don't want to make you feel any worse than you already do, but I think you need to know that," said Alice quietly.

"You're right. It took twelve minutes of thinking that I'd lost him, but I think _you _need to know _this_: he may not feel that way anymore. I wouldn't blame him. But, after so many years of being nothing more than friends, I've finally realized that I am in love with Edward." I looked towards her, waiting for her reaction.

"Finally," Alice whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Yes," I agreed. "Finally. I just hope that I'm not too late."

I finally got to see Edward, thought it was much later - nearly three o' clock in the afternoon. Carlisle was right - he was in terrible shape. I hated to admit it, but it was a miracle that he had pulled through those terrible twelve minutes.

"He's in a coma," Carlisle said. "The brain damage was more serious than I'd thought. We…we don't know when or if he will ever come out of it."

I froze as his words sunk in. The thought that I'd never see Edward's beautiful emerald eyes again was paralyzing. I'd already lost him once. Could I bear for that to happen twice?

"My baby. My poor baby," Esme cried. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see her in such a state of despair.

"I'm so sorry," I said to Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Alice. "This is all my fault."

"No, Bella. No one blames you. Do you think that we'd rather see you in that hospital bed? No. You are like a daughter to Esme and I," Carlisle said sternly.

"Yeah, seriously, Bella," piped up Emmett. It was obvious that he was really shaken up by Edward's almost-death, but he tried to make the best of things. "You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Thankfully, Eddie here went all Superman and saved you."

We sat there for a while. Esme sensed that I wanted a few minutes alone, and she somehow managed to get everyone out of the ICU. Grateful, I sat down by Edward's bed.

"It's me, Edward - Bella. I'm not sure if you can hear me, but I just wanted to apologize for all the pain I've caused you - both emotional and physical. I'm sorry that I realized too late. I just want you to know that, even if you don't love me anymore, _I'm _in love with _you_. I was so stupid to ignore my feelings. And, lastly, I want you to know that I'm going to be here. I'll stay by your side no matter what happens." I squeezed his hand gently and closed my eyes, listening to the steady beat of his heart via the monitor.

I had meant every word I'd just said. There _is _a silver lining in every thundercloud - I've just got to find it.

**Note: **Did you honestly think that I would kill off Edward, one of the main characters! Have some faith in me! Sorry this is short, but that last sentence is the perfect cut-off line. Please review and listen to my Playlist!


	6. Birthday Surprises

**Disclaimer: **We all know that I don't own Twilight, just the plot line - or at least I _hope _that you don't think I'm Stephenie Meyer!

**Note: **Sorry, guys, but for the story's sake, Edward will be asleep for…a while. It has to be like that. I mean, the accident _was _very serious - he's not gonna come to in just a week or something! I am going to be as realistic as possible aside from the fact that this is more like a soap opera kind of FanFic (LOL). Anyway, do you guys like drama more than mystery, because not as many people seem to like my other romance/tragedy/mystery story _Nothing to Lose, So Much to Gain. _Personally, I think that one is a lot more deep than this one, but I like both stories equally!

**BPOV (age 16, 2006)**

I had finally found my silver lining…unfortunately, I can't reach it. Edward recovered physically - all of his cuts and bones were healed by now, but he is still in a coma. It's been over a year since that terrible day, and I've visited him every afternoon after school, willing him to awaken. I desperately wish for that to happen yet, at the same time, I hope it won't because I am fearful of the results. Of course I'm afraid that Edward will no longer love me (and I wouldn't blame him if he didn't), but more importantly I'm worried that he will suffer permanent after-affects. Carlisle promised me that Edward has no physical disabilities, but the doctors aren't sure how he will fare mentally. There is a possibility that he could have long-term brain damage or something just as bad.

I'm terrified that that will happen. If it does, it'll be the second awful thing that has happened because of me. Everyone, including the Cullens and Jasper, keep telling me to stop dwelling on it. I try, but it's hard.

Rosalie. Ah, Rosalie. She's…upset, to say the least. She has known Edward even longer than I have and, even though they may fight, they are like brother and sister. She and I have never been particularly close and, now, she has a reason to keep her distance. Jasper tries to talk to her, but I tell him to stop - she'll come around on her own when the time is right.

Today is my sixteenth birthday, and Alice is planning a big 'surprise' party. It's a 'surprise' because I have no clue who is invited, what is going to happen, or even what I'm wearing. No, the All-Seeing Ally has an incurable case of OCPD - Obsessive Compulsive Planning Disorder.

"I have the perfect dress for you, Bella," Alice said, grinning, as she handed me a white box with silver writing in French on the top.

Hesitatingly, I opened it. Inside was the most beautiful gown I'd ever seen: it was a deep, rich blue - simple yet elegant - exactly my taste.

"Oh, Alice. It's wonderful," I told her gratefully, hugging her round the neck. Nestled in the folds of the dress, something shimmered. I picked the object up and realized that it was a silver-chain bracelet with a sparkling heart-shaped crystal attached, casting rainbow reflections in the dim lighting.

"What's this?" I asked, holding it out.

"Edward was going to give it to you before, well…" Alice paused. I winced - she meant before I broke up with Jacob, when he told me the truth. "Any way, he wanted you to have it. This bracelet was our great-great grandmother's."

I felt tears well up in my eyes, and I quickly wiped them away before they could spoil my non-waterproof makeup that Alice had so carefully applied an hour before. "I wish that I could tell him how much he means to me," I whispered, looking away.

She put a hand on my shoulder and smiled. "I think he knows, Bella. I really do."

Surprisingly, I actually enjoyed myself for the first half of my birthday party. Normally, I hated people spending so much money on me, but I honestly needed a bit of a cheer-up. This whole ordeal had been hard on Charlie and Renee, but I tried to hold in my sadness around them. Everything was going wonderfully until a certain tan, dark-haired, tall and muscled boy showed up at the door.

"Bella," he said, relieved that I'd let him in.

"Jacob," I replied. Not too cold, but not friendly, either - my voice was flat and emotionless, mirroring my feelings for him.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry -" he began, but I cut him off.

"Please, Jake. I don't need your sympathy." I was not quite ready to forgive him. "I just can't take this right now."

"OK. Just let me say this, Bells - she kissed me first." And, with that, Jacob left, but not before giving me a small wrapped package. I watched him go for a few moments, and then looked down to the gift he had given me. Inside was a hand-carved wooden wolf - exactly the size of a charm that could be placed on a necklace…or bracelet. Sighing, I added it to next to Edward's heart and headed back to the crowd.

Once I'd thanked everyone for my presents and all of the guests had already left, I made my escape. I hugged the Cullens and the Hales (even Rosalie, to my surprise) and went my separate way. I caught a bus to Forks Hospital and entered, for about the millionth time, Room 107 **(AN: Edward the vampire's age - haha).**

I sat down in the lone chair in that half-empty white room and drew it close to his bed. I took Edward's hand and began to talk.

"Alice gave me your bracelet tonight. It's beautiful and I'm never going to take it off. I miss you so much - we all do, Carlisle and Esme especially, of course. I feel so bad that I took you away from them." I was quiet for a while, listening to the reassuring, steady beat of the heart monitor - his heart. Oddly enough, that made me feel better. I rubbed Edward's cold hand gently, trying to warm it.

"The doctors, even Carlisle, say that there's not much chance of you every waking up. But I don't care what they say - I know that, somehow, you will. Maybe not today - maybe not even in another year, but I have a feeling that you will. Alice secretly thinks so, too, and you know what they say - never bet against Alice." I laughed quietly. "I wonder what it's like to have a twin. At least you guys aren't identical - I don't think that I could take two of one of you." It was pretty ironic, actually, that Edward and Alice were twins. She was older than him by about five minutes, yet Alice was probably a foot or more shorter than him. Her hair was dark as midnight and his was as shining as bronze. The only look they had in common was their eyes - sure, Edward's were more of an emerald color and Alice's resembled jade, but they were both green nonetheless.

I looked at my watch and realized that it was late - almost midnight. I couldn't believe that I'd spent nearly two hours here and, even more so, that someone hadn't ordered me out. I rose from Edward's bedside and kissed his forehead, not daring to kiss his lips. No, I wouldn't do that without his consent. For all I knew, he may hate me.

"Goodbye," I whispered, shutting the door behind me. I turned around to see Carlisle standing in the bright hallway.

"I was just telling him about my birthday," I said, smiling.

He grinned back at me. "It's good that you talk to him - he might be able to hear you." We began to walk away from each other when I stopped.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes?"

"Do…do you think that Edward hates me?" I asked, almost too quietly to be heard.

A small smile played on his mouth. "No, Bella. I know for sure that Edward could never hate you." Reassured, I headed towards the elevator, knowing that I would sleep well that night.

**Note: **Kind of a filler, I know, but I hoped that it was sweet and you guys liked it. As I've said before, take a look at my play list and tell me if you think the songs fit. By the way, the girl that Edward will eventually 'fall in love with' will NOT be Tanya. I considered that, but I wanted to make up my own character - one that is sweet and innocent - everything that Tanya is not! I am sorry that my chapters are relatively short, but I cut off when I think I should. I cannot spend all day on one chapter and, this way, you guys will get updates more frequently! Does that compromise sound good? I thought so!


	7. Who's Edward?

**Note: **OK, I am updating this FanFic instead of _Nothing to Lose, So Much to Gain _right now because you guys seem to prefer this one, I am having a tiny bit of writer's block with NLSMG, and I need to clear up some confusion. **I AM NOT SPLITTING EDWARD AND BELLA UP! **Sheesh - you guys have NO faith! I can see where you got that idea, but I need drama to keep you readers entertained. I won't say what's going to happen, but, and I repeat, **I AM NOT GOING TO SPLIT EDWARD AND BELLA UP!! I PUT QUOTATION MARKS AROUND "FALLS IN LOVE WITH"!**

I know that two years is a long time, but some people don't EVER come out of comas! Brain damage is very serious and the results can be life-changing, such as Edward's case.

**BPOV, age 17, 2008 (I might have gotten the year wrong last chapter, but 2008 is correct)**

Another year has passed without Edward, yet life has gone on…for some people. Not so much for me. Yes, I've tried to let go - it's just not working. Therapy doesn't help one bit (Mom forced me into that a few months ago), and I've quit going - at fifty dollars an hour, it should be making miracles.

Exactly two years ago, I basically lost him, and it still haunts me to tis day. Like always, I headed over to the hospital once school lets out - the least I can do is stay faithful to Edward, at least be a loyal friend. Alice was going to ride with me - she and Emmett take turns accompanying me on my daily trips while Jasper often visits him. Rosalie is another matter entirely. She's still incredibly mad at me, but the ice queen (and I'm saying this literally) has warmed up a little bit.

We entered the elevator and I automatically pressed the correct button that would take us to the fifth floor - it, by now, comes as naturally to me as breathing. I headed towards his room while Alice went off to the vending machine to get us some drinks.

Edward, unfortunately, looked the same as always. I was secretly beginning to give up hope that he'd ever regain consciousness, and I knew that the doctors, even Carlisle, were beginning to, also. I decided to, instead of talking like usual, just sit and think, something that I rarely got to do anymore - by myself, at least.

The accident had affected all of us, though the changes were different for each individual. I didn't need to go into the details about my alterations; no, I was reminded of that every passing second. 

Same with Edward. We all knew how his life responded to the accident. I glanced at his peaceful face. He'd become, if possible, even more gorgeous than he used to be. The picture would be perfect if I could only see his beautiful emerald green eyes again.

Alice used to be an always cheerful, hyper pixie. She still is, but in a different way. The loss hit her especially hard - on the inside.

Emmett still laughs, jokes, and pranks, but not so much anymore. He's more…solemn, I suppose.

It's obvious that Jasper misses Edward a lot - he was his best friend. Of course having the fun-loving Emmett around is great, but you need someone who will take you seriously, too.

Rosalie is, to put it simply, has much more angst than she did a couple of years back. She's always been that way, but even more so now that she has a new grudge to hold.

I stared off into think, deep in thought, when it happened. I was holding Edward's hand, as usual, when I felt him lightly squeeze my own! My heart nearly stopped beating. That was the most response I or anyone else had ever gotten out of him! What did it mean? Was he really going to wake up?

At that moment, Alice walked in, carrying to bottled Cokes.

"Alice!" I exclaimed. "Edward just…he squeezed my hand!"

"Oh my gosh! Do you think…is he going to come to?" she asked in amazement, her question coming out in one breath.

"I…I don't know," I replied. "Oh, God, I hope so."

"Well…I have an idea that might, um, speed up the process." Alice's eyes sparkled with mischief, and I immediately was on my guard.

"What?"

"He would probably wake up if you kissed him," she suggested, trying to look innocent.

"WHAT?!" I repeated in a completely different tone. "I've told you how I feel about that, Alice!"

"Just give it a try! Please, Bella - for me," she begged as she gave me the puppy dog eyes. I sighed, knowing that this argument was over and I wasn't the winner.

"Fine. But you owe me." I took a deep breath and leaned forward to plant a very light kiss on Edward's lips.

I nearly stopped breathing, waiting to see what would happen next. I didn't want to get my hopes up, but I just couldn't help it - the prospect of talking to him again made me feel like I was floating on Cloud Nine.

For a few seconds, there was nothing. No sign that he'd even moved a fraction of an inch. Then, like dawn breaking after a seemingly-endless night of darkness, his eyes began to slowly open, and the green that I'd missed so much was visible once again.

**EPOV**

I was trapped in a void of pitch-black nothing. I had no clue where or who I was or why I had gotten there, but it felt like I had been stuck in this place for a very long time. Not knowing your surroundings is a terrible, frightening feeling, but it's much worse when all that's in front of you is darkness.

That's when I began to see the light. Just a tiny pin-prick, but it was growing larger and larger until I was blinking groggily, blinded by a brightly-lit, stark white room. I looked around to see two girls, one of which had dark hair and the other brown, staring at me.

"Oh my God!" the smaller girl exclaimed, putting her arms around me. "I missed you so much, Edward! I can't believe that you're finally awake!"

"Alice! You're scaring him!" the other one scolded.

"Wait," I said, stopping them. "Edward? Who's Edward?"

**Note: **Again, short, but it had to be! I hope this cliff-hanger satisfies you, and again, **I AM NOT BREAKING UP EDWARD AND BELLA! YOU WILL UNDERSTAND IN DUE TIME, FOLKS!! **Not the best chapter, but it was sort of rushed.


	8. Retrograde

**Note: **You guys are making me give the whole freakin' storyaway - first with the Edward/Bella relationship and now with this! Do you really think that Edward will NEVER remember who he is? THIS IS A DRAMA FANFIC!! It is NOT a tragedy! GRR!! (I'm not _really _frustrated - just annoyed.) I am trying to make this scene come out right, but this is one of the hardest-to-write chapters as of now, so don't be too harsh. And don't tell me that this is sad or depressing - read _What Happens Tomorrow _in my favorite story section and you'll _really _be needing the tissue box!

**EPOV**

As I said that, both girls' eyes widened in…horror? Confused, I watched the brown-haired one mutter, "No, no, it can't be true. What have I done?" over and over again.

"_You're _Edward," said the smaller girl in a voice that matched her size.

"Should…should I know who you two are?" I asked hesitantly, afraid that they would become even more upset.

"Yes, considering the fact that been best friends with Bella since you were five and I'm Alice: your twin sister," Alice replied sadly. No wonder they were upset - I had forgotten two people I had known my whole life. That also explained why they looked so familiar.

"Oh." This was…strange, to say the least. I had no idea who I was or really anything about me, but I still remembered everyday objects and how to multiply seventy-five by three hundred twelve in my head.

I looked around, taking in my surroundings, and something in the back of my mind told me that I was in a hospital. I had no clue how I knew that, but I was certain that I was right. It felt so weird to be able to remember so much but, at the same time, nothing at all. I was beginning to panic - I _should _know who my parents were, I _should _know how old I was…I just… _didn't_.

"How did I get here?" I inquired of…_Alice_, almost afraid to hear the answer. But I _needed _answers to all of the questions cramming my mind - desperately.

"Well, I don't think -" She was cut off by the door opening and a blond man wearing a doctor's coat and a stethoscope stepped into the room.

"I heard that you've finally woken up, Edward. I was so worried about you," he said, smiling at me.

"Thanks, Dr…um…" I paused, searching for his name. He too looked very familiar to me - I just couldn't place him.

"Are you having trouble with your vision? It's me: your father." His face was just as puzzled as I felt.

"Dad, I need to talk to you," Alice said softly. **(AN: I don't know if I've messed this up before, but the Cullen kids aren't adopted and therefore call Carlisle 'dad')** "We'll be right back, Edward." She got up and they left. The other girl - Bella - hadn't spoken a word. She was still sitting, motionless, in a chair as she stared of into space.

**CPOV**

"He doesn't know who you, Bella, or I are. What's wrong with him?" Alice cried desperately. "Why can't he remember?"

I shook my head sadly. Of course I'd seen many patients lose their memory but it's different when it's your own child. "Edward had massive brain damage, Alice - he was lucky to even awaken from the coma. I was afraid that there would be after effects of the accident and…it turns out that I was right. I have to go back in there to make sure nothing else is…wrong." I took a deep breath and, with a heavy heart, reentered the hospital room.

**EPOV**

"Are you in any pain, son?" the doctor asked. It felt odd to think of him as my father when I couldn't recall him at all, so for now he remained (in my mind) 'the doctor' or Carlisle.

"No, but I feel…weak," I replied. He nodded gravely.

"Yes, that's completely normal. You've been in a coma for two years."

"Two years?! What happened?" How could I have been asleep for two whole years? This was beginning to feel more and more like a dream…no - a nightmare.

Carlisle looked away to hide the pain in his eyes. "You were so young: only fifteen years old. The road was icy and someone lost control of their car and it…it hit you, Edward. I didn't think that you were going to make it," he said softly.

I was stunned. So that meant I was seventeen. I couldn't believe that I'd missed two whole years while life went on, leaving me behind. This was…unreal. That was the only word I could think of to describe how I felt.

The door to the room burst open, startling me out of my reverie. There stood a huge muscled guy and a woman in her early forties. Two more unfamiliar faces; two more people that I should probably remember but don't.

"Eddie!" the man exclaimed, grinning. "It hasn't not been the same without you."

"Emmett," Carlisle warned. "I need to speak to you and Esme." Once again, the doctor left to have another private conversation.

"Who are they?" I asked Alice.

"Esme is our mom, and Emmett is our older brother by one year," she informed me. **(AN: I know that would make him eighteen and not go to Forks High, but this **_**is **_**FanFiction!) **"Edward…the reason you can't remember anything is because you have retrograde amnesia: you have no memory of your past." Tears welled in her eyes.

I was going to say something when Esme, Emmett, and Carlisle returned. "Oh, my baby. My poor baby," Esme cried, throwing her arms around me. I wanted to return the hug so as not to hurt her feelings, but, to me, this woman is a complete stranger. My heart ached for the life I once had, the things I had once known.

"Don't overwhelm him, dear. There's a good chance that this is only temporary. Anything could jog your memory," Carlisle said, now directing his words towards me. "Do you remember anything - anything at all? This could help you on the road to recovery."

I closed my eyes and concentrated. For a few scary moments, nothing came to me. But, when I relaxed, a flashback appeared in my mind clear as day.

_Flashback:_

"_Let's play tag!" Alice exclaimed cheerily. There were five of us, sitting on the grass inside a playground. "Not it!"_

"_Not it!" I called out._

"_Not it!" Jasper chimed in. How I knew his name, I had no idea._

"_Not it!" Bella repeated._

"_Not it!" Rosalie, another girl I somehow knew, said in an almost bored tone._

"_Not…dang it!!" Emmett cried, annoyed. "This is the last time that I'm it ever again. One, two, three…"_

"_Run!" Alice ordered, and we all scattered in different directions. I headed for the slides and hid inside the twisted one. Soon, I heard someone coming towards the slide and I tensed, ready to take off running when I saw a pale face framed by long, mahogany-brown hair enter the tunnel._

"_It's just me, silly," Bella said, laughing. "We can hide here together."_

_I was about to agree when I heard another set of footsteps, these two much heavier than hers, approach. "When I say go, run like the wind," I whispered to Bella. The shadow came closer, and I yelled, "Go!"_

"Whoa," I whispered, like in the memory, awed. "Emmett, Alice, Bella, and I were playing tag plus two other kids named Jasper and Rosalie."

Esme smiled. "That's a good sign! Those other children you saw were Jasper and Rosalie Hale, two of your best friends."

I didn't say this aloud, but if my past was anything like the scene I saw, then I was really missing out. I sighed, content for now, half-anticipating and half not the time when I would go back into my memory: it seemed like I had a lot to catch up on.

**Note: Not that great, but I tried. If any of you steal my story, which I doubt, I will come tear you to shreds! GRR!! (and not in a good way! LOL)**


	9. AN, Very Serious, Don't Skip

I know that I said that I probably wouldn't have any author's notes, but this is very serious and I thank you for tuning in. I have several reasons for not writing lately on my FanFics: I was busy, I had a bit of a writer's block, and my mother (who is my only parent) was just diagnosed with a brain tumor. I won't promise an update anytime soon. Thank you for understanding!

Luv,

M&M


End file.
